Talk:The Mark of Gideon (episode)
Overcrowding Large families should be encourage worldwide, as more and more people would be glad to live. To do the most good for the most people, Human populations should of course be welcome to grow nearly as large as possible. More and more people would be glad to live, most everybody wants or ends up with children, most every child is glad to come to life and be born, and the planet isn't getting any bigger. Why isn't the answer more obvious? Humans then, need to populate up denser and denser and more efficiently. Most all the discussion of supposed "overpopulation" assumes there is no God to provide for us, and reeks of socialist engineering of society, against the obvious wishes and rights of the people. "How can there be too many people? That's like saying there are too many flowers." Mother Teresa "It is high time to accept as forever gone, the sparsely populated world of the past, and to make an orderly transition, to the populous world of the future." Pronatalist Where to put all the hypothetical additional people, when not all that many more billions are expected soon? Simple. In between all the people already living. There could simply be more places with lots of people, and fewer places far from lots of people. Cities only occupy but 2 or 3% of the land. There's that example of "everybody could live in Texas." It could be more. More cities and towns and suburbs on top of suburbs, can obviously be built, by people needing jobs anyway. It better show our children, how much they are wanted, when they understand why their parents don't use any awkward, experimental, anti-life means of "birth control," because more children are always welcome, or their parents have faith or the openmindedness to accept "all the children that God gives." The most natural and elegant outlet for humanity's powerful reproductive urges, is of course, marriage and REPRODUCTION. An already occupied womb, and normal breastfeeding, is the most natural and elegant means of natural child spacing. The body (or God) already sort of "knows" when to get pregnant, even without our help. Each and every Human life is sacred, so we ought not to interfere with its creation. --unsigned :Discussion pages are really or discussion of the contents of the article, not the philosophy of the episode. I would encourage you to get on the MA IRC channel (you can get to it by clicking "chat" in the navigation bar on the left), where talking about Star Trek in this way is encouraged. --OuroborosCobra 05:01, 1 July 2006 (UTC) ::It is? ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:08, 1 July 2006 (UTC) The cool thing about Gideon (planet) is that it had no disease. In real life disease would wipe us out before the population grew this large. Federation 08:30, 14 November 2006 (UTC) I would love to see someone include an image of the crowded overpopulation, as seen twice in this episode. I remember seeing this episode when it was first shown, and that image still haunts me, 37 years later. nn--Aragonzo 14:00, 30 January 2007 (UTC) This page is not the place for the above type of discussion! Pro-life or not. Better off taking it to some political page, or maybe Planned Parenthood's web site. And, there are, and always will be, people who don't want, or should never have, children. - Adambomb1701 15:08, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Name of the disease? Has anybody else ever wondered about the name of the disease? The prefix "chorio" is used to describe the chorion, an early fetal structure that eventually develops into the placenta. I'm unclear as to how Jim Kirk could have chorio-meningitis, and I'm really unsure as to how he gave it to her. -- 21:40, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :It may well be cheoromeningitis, you should join in on the debate at Vegan choriomeningitis. Federation 22:32, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Hodin's title Hodin's title is "Ambassador". Ambassador to whom? Certainly not the Federation, since he was instrumental in kidnapping one of their most renowned citizens. Gideon did have a Prime Minister, who was spoken of but never shown. - Adambomb1701 17:09, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Why does his action in the kidnapping mean he can't be the ambassador to the Federation? Ambassadors can do bad things, you know. It was recently on the news that an ambassador was found naked except for bondage clothing and a rubber ball in his mouth... --OuroborosCobra talk 17:16, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Nits The following nits were removed from the article as per community consensus. --From Andoria with Love 04:22, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :At the end of the very first viewer exchange with Spock, Gideon's ambassador interrupts the communication, but the screen clearly turns off before he pushes the off button. :In this episod, Spock produces a frontal "diplomatic" lie. He explains to Hodin that Scotty told him that the transporter malfunction had been fixed when what Scotty actually said is that there was no malfunction and that he could garantee efficient transport. However, since that exchange with Scotty occured in front of the vewing screen seconds before Spock's "lie", one cannot discard a wide open act of ironic rhetorics from Spock aimed a Hodin. Spock actually continues on that type of ironic ''double entendre later in the episod when he explains to Scott and McCoy that he is calling them from the bridge of the Enterprise (before explaining that it is a replica) and that it is flowing in space (since it is on planet Gideon and that planet Gideon is flowing in space).'' ---- Got another nit, this one loaded with speculation and over-analysis. :For years, fans speculated about how the crowded planet Gideon could possibly have housed an exact duplicate of the ''Enterprise. Was it deep underground? Of course, this also begged the question of how the nonaligned Gideons could have gained access to the technical specifications of a Federation starship. Well, given their advanced shielding technology, which can obscure their entire planet from sensors, it's reasonable to suspect that the Gideons also possess holographic technology so advanced that it can tap directly into a subject's brain and create an entirely realistic environment, into which other players can enter or exit. The likely location of the Gideon holosuite was behind the yellow, "starship-like" sliding doors in the Council Chamber.'' Last time I checked, this was an encyclopedia, not a place for essay-type analyses and fandom speculation. --From Andoria with Love 20:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Someone reinserted this. Re-removing...-Jackoverfull 09:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::My question was why Kirk didn't go to his own cabin. There's no way they could duplicate that down to all his personal items and souvenirs. 04:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Article talk pages aren't really meant for that sort of discussion- they are for discussing article changes only. 31dot (talk) 12:10, December 2, 2012 (UTC)